


Teen Titans

by MageWarrior



Series: Damirae [2]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Superheroes, Teamwork, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: After the timeline has changed, the Titans had adjusted to some changes in their lives and new obstacles and challenges were heading their way as a someone had come to visit Starfire, while Damian comes back to the Titans Tower after attending boarding school.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Terra, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Nightwing/Starfire, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Damirae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735297
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Sister's Reunited Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this new series i had made. I updated the first chapter just to see if many people would like it. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback.

Bruce was looking through his papers in his room. He was looking at the files carefully and read every detail. At least 18 times. He was unsure if this was a right thing to do and he looked over at Alfred who was standing in front of the window with a photo frame in his hand. He took a look at the photo and saw it was a young girl at age 6. Alfred was holding his only grandchild. “She was only six years old and had the talent of a painter.”

“Alfred, you never told me you had a grandchild.” Bruce said.

“She insisted to keep herself as a secret. I should pay my respects to her. I do love my granddaughter. And you should know that she is a good friend to Master Dick. For quite some time.” Alfred said as he put the photo frame in his pocket in his suit.

“She seemed like a wonderful girl. Dick has told me everything about her. She could be a good teacher.” Bruce suggested with a grin.

“I think Master Damian would be most pleased.” Alfred said in a sarcastic tone in some sort as he dismissed himself.

Bruce smiled and then looked at the files of Alfred’s granddaughter name, Genevieve. Age 20. Graduated at age 18, studied Graphic Design and Journalism. Took a job in mentoring young children. He looked at the other files and saw that her parents were dead, and she is now living in her own apartment. And she lives here in Gotham. “Hmm, I could give her a chance.” Bruce thought to himself.

(~)

Damian was looking out of the window of the batmobile as he was thinking of a certain person and was holding his phone in his hand waiting for a text. “So, ready to see Raven again, Damian?” Nightwing asked with a cheeky grin while driving.

The young Wayne groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance. “For the hundredth time, Grayson, yes, I am ready to see her again. It has been months since I haven’t seen her.” Damian smiled as he checked his phone.

**_Rachel. R:_ **

_I’ll see you when you arrive back home._ _😊_

“Heh, well, that’s great. Oh, remember, you’re in charge. I’m going to a high school reunion. To see my friend again.” Nightwing said, taking his eyes of the road.

“I know, I know, we all should behave ourselves once you leave. Besides, I could’ve driven to the tower myself.” Damian said. “So, you could go to the reunion.”

Nightwing chuckled. “Thank you. But uh, I promised Kori that I take you here safely, unlike the last time, you got yourself a speeding ticket when you were driving your motorcycle last time when you’re visiting Raven.”

Damian groaned and mumbled something underneath his breath and then saw the tower not far from them. His heart was beating faster than usual. He couldn’t wait to see her. He couldn’t wait to see his girlfriend, Raven.

Once they arrived, Nightwing and Damian only saw Starfire and Raven were waiting for them. When Nightwing made a stop, Damian immediately got out of the car seat and ran over to Raven, and she hugged him tightly with a smile. “I missed you.” Raven smiled with Damian taking in the smell of fresh lavender from her long black hair.

“I missed you too.” Damian smiled as they both leaned in for a kiss until Nightwing interrupted them, making his little brother more irritated by him. He glared at his older brother who smiled sheepishly.

“Alright, Damian, Raven, I’ll be leaving the Titans to you. We are back until 11pm. Call if needed.” Starfire said to the two young heroes. While Nightwing let Raven say goodbye to Starfire who was in a pink dress, he turned to Damian and gave him a packet.

“Take this.” Nightwing whispered to Damian who snatched the packet from him and opened it to see what’s instead. His face fell with his eyes widened at the sight and growled. Condoms.

“Grayson, we are not there yet!” Damian hissed as he shoved the packet in Nightwing’s chest.

“Hey, you never know you’ll need it.” Nightwing whispered back until Starfire called out to him who was standing in front of his car.

“Dick!”

“Uh, yes, Kori?” Dick replied as he got Damian in a headlock while smiling.

“It is time to go. Genevieve might be waiting.” Kori reminded him. With Raven wondering what was Damian holding while he was in headlock. His screams were muffled in his hold.

“Coming, babe.” Nightwing smiled as he let go of Damian.

As soon as they left, Raven took his hand with a smile as Damian yelped in surprise. “Wait, Raven, what’s—what are you doing?” Damian asked. Raven didn’t say anything except for having a smile on her face and pulled him into a dark room. “Raven, uh, what’s this?” He turned around and saw she was no longer behind him. “Raven?” He looked everywhere for her in the dark until the lights turned on and he stood in a fighting stance until confetti popped seeing a banner, read as “Welcome back, Damian!”

The Titans had held a surprise party for him, and he didn’t know what to say until Gar spoke up. “Uh, I don’t think he likes it.”

“You think?” Jon asked sarcastically as he blew a party horn in his mouth.

“Aren’t you happy about this special occasion?” Donna asked with Terra holding the cake in her hands with Raven holding a present in her hands with a frown thinking he doesn’t like the surprise party they had planned for him.

“What? No, no, I do like it. I do appreciate it. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting that.” Damian quickly said as Jaime put his arm around his shoulders.

“Welcome home, Damian.” Jaime smiled.

“Let’s get this party started!” Gar cheered as he turned on the music with a large grin with some pop rock songs playing on the radio. Terra rolled her eyes affectionately and then turned to Donna who was giggling at the sight of Gar dancing in the lounge.

Jon and Jaime were in a dancing battle with everyone cheering on them. Raven looked over at Damian who was smiling and was talking to the boys and the girls were giggling seeing she was having a loving look on her face. Raven rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down, eating a piece of cake. It was a chocolate cake with red and green icing.

“You okay, Raven? Is Gar’s constant dancing boring you?” Damian asked with a grin as he sat next to her and let her lean on his shoulder.

“Hmm, yes, it does. It’s boring me. But I’m glad that he decided to quit dancing now. We have peace and quiet. She sighed softly, hugging Damian after a few months being gone from boarding school.

“So, how was boarding school?” Raven asked as she felt him getting all tensed up. She saw he was looking away. “Damian?”

“I—I got suspended. For two months.” Damian replied as Raven sat right up with a shock expression on her face. Damian expected that and he looked at her while he rubbed his neck. “It’s a long story.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Rachel. I know I promised during our videocalls that I wouldn’t beat up anyone in school, but my temper got the best of me.” Damian apologised. “I would be expelled and kicked out school.”

Raven sighed. “At least, you had learnt your lesson after that. But it is good to have you back here.”

“Yes, it is good to be home.” Damian smiled, agreeing with her as he held her hand.

“You called this place home. You never said that before.” Raven noted as she caressed his cheek with a small smile. Her heart softened hearing that Damian had called the Titan Tower his home.

“Well, you are my home, Raven. I really do miss you. And I couldn’t wait to get here, just to see you.” Damian smiled, leaning towards her for a kiss until they heard the radio had stopped and saw Gar was the one who broke it.

“Well, congratulations. Now we can’t play anymore songs.” Jon said with his arms crossed.

Gar smiled sheepishly as Jaime face-palmed himself and groaned. “I hope Dick and Kori are doing better than us.”

“Huh, you and me both, Jaime.” Terra agreed.

(~)

“I cannot wait to see her again. How long has it been?” Starfire asked excitedly as she clasped her hands together with a huge smile on her face.

Nightwing chuckled in amusement to see his girlfriend getting all excited to see their old friend. He knew it was the right decision to take her with him for his high school reunion in Gotham. “It has been exactly three years.”

“Oh, that long? Hmm, I do suppose we could meet her again after this reunion?” Starfire asked.

“Kori, Genevieve is a very busy woman now. From what I have heard, she has a great job and she likes it.” Nightwing said. “But I think it would be nice to see her again.”

The two had arrived at Nightwing’s old school and they went inside the campus seeing all former students of the school. Talking and chatting over the voices from the people. it was definitely crowded until Nightwing spotted Genevieve in the crowd talking to her former classmates.

Starfire gasped seeing her after a very long time. She looked more mature and different compared to other women in the hall. She was wearing a black leather jacket with black and grey leggings and black boots. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she has clear blue eyes.

Genevieve saw her two old friends, she smiled and then greeted them. “Dick, Kori, glad you were able to make it.”

“Oh, it so lovely to see you again. I do hope we do see more of you.” Starfire smiled.

“Yeah, and I still want a rematch.” Dick chuckled.

“Oh, please, I could beat you all over again even though you are a skilled vigilante.” Genevieve said with a smirk and made sure no one was hearing her. Dick glared at her with Starfire giggling, seeing she still has her sassiness intact after all these years.

“So, anyways, how are you guys? The last time I saw you I was getting into college.” Genevieve smiled at the couple.

“Well, things have been going well. We had made new friends along the way.” Dick replied with a smile. “Also, surprisingly, Bruce Wayne wants to see you.” He gave her a letter and she grabbed it from her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Dick who shrugged. He doesn’t seem to know what it is about. He said was told he is to give her the letter.

(~)

The next morning, Genevieve was asked to go Wayne Manor bright and early. She parked her car in front of the staircase with a smile. She walked up the stairs and saw the doors opening appeared her grandfather. “Grandpa Alfred!” She hugged her grandfather tightly.

“Ah, my dear grandchild, it is so good to see you again.” Alfred smiled as he let her come in the manor. It was spectacular and huge. She’d imagined herself living in this place. If she has lots of money, that is. “How are you going with college?”

“It was amazing. And I am finishing in a few weeks.” Genevieve replied with a proud smile.

“Most wonderful. Now, Master Bruce wants to see you. Come.” Alfred lead her to the room where Bruce was waiting for her and saw Dick was with him as well. He looked confused as she was as soon, she arrived and got the letter from Bruce during the reunion.

“Hello, Genevieve, please, sit.” Bruce said politely. Genevieve sat down on a red chair and watched Bruce sorting out some files on his desk. She saw piles of paperwork everywhere. He was a very busy and successful person in whole of Gotham.

“I have heard from Alfred that you are currently in college and living alone in an apartment by yourself to pay the bills.” Bruce said. “All by yourself.”

“Yes, I will be graduating in a few weeks.” Genevieve nodded. “And I do managed to get time to pay them in between work.”

“Hmm, impressive. I also looked into your file and it said you took up mentoring children, teenagers. That is an impressive skill.” Bruce said.

“Yes, I have two jobs. I work at a café and I mentor children of all ages in a spare room in a school.” Genevieve nodded again. “May I ask, why am I?”

Bruce just smiled and replied. “My son has been suspended from school for two months and I needed a tutor. So, I was thinking you could be the person to do the job. I’ll pay you each week. If that is, you’re up to the task.”

Genevieve looked over at her grandfather who silently courage her to make a decision and saw Dick was smiling, also encouraging her to take the offer. Besides, no one can’t say no to Bruce Wayne, She fiddled with her fingers on her lap and looked at Bruce. “I-I would be honoured, Mister Wayne.”

“Great. Also, you’ll be starting in two weeks. Dick and I had gotten you an apartment nearby where my son lives.” Bruce said. “You see, my son is Damian Wayne, the fourth Robin. He will be your new student. Your new apartment will be in the city.”

“Um, sorry, but this is too much. I-I mean...” Genevieve stammered. She was speechless as Mister Wayne was giving her a luxury apartment for her to stay in as she works to tutor his son.

“I know this is overwhelming. But I do insist. You’ll be graduating soon and I’m sure your grandfather would love for you to get an apartment in the city where you’ll be working.” Bruce said.

“Wait, Grandfather?!” Dick shouted in shock as Genevieve winced, realizing that she didn’t mention that Alfred is her grandfather.

(~)

After talking to Bruce Wayne, Dick and Genevieve were in the lounge as he looked at her still in shock while pouring the water in his cup, but it was full, and he was still pouring some water. “Uh, Dick, your cup, it’s full… already.”

He finally got out of his shock and wiped the table and put the cup in the sink and looked over at his old friend. “Alfred, Bruce’s butler, he is like a grandfather figure to me as well and he’s your grandfather?!”

“Keep your voice down, you idiot! Yes, he is my grandfather and he wanted me to keep this as a secret.” Genevieve said as she looked away from him. “He was my only guardian to take care of me and now, I’m more independent and living on my own. I want to be able to support him as well.”

“We could’ve helped, Gen.” Dick offered kindly.

“No. We can’t take your money.” Genevieve said as she looked down at her phone. “And Kori is now texting me that you’re late for a date night.”

Dick’s eyes widened and immediately went upstairs to get ready for his date with Kori, leaving Genevieve alone in the kitchen lounge. She was thinking of the Bruce’s offer, she could have another job and it could pay off the rent and bills she has been taking care of. She looked at the file in front of her and saw all of the details of Damian Wayne. _Huh, like father, like son I should say._

She noticed he does excel in other subjects from his boarding school. He seemed to be very, very, smart. And he does read historical books. She loved reading them as well. She could teach him a few things she had taught to the other teens she had taught in one of her classes. She wondered what he is like in person. The whole day she had worked in the café to process what Bruce Wayne had offered her. She could use a little bit of money to pay off her rent and bills. She’s nearly at the dead end.

(~)

Damian sliced through a hologram and twirled his sword in his hand until Raven came into the training room with a tray. “I missed dinner, did I?”

“No, I thought the two of us would spend dinner with each other after a very long time.” Raven replied with Damian taking his mask off and saw his beautiful emerald eyes.

“Thank you, beloved. But what about the others?” Damian asked watching Raven setting the tray of their food on the floor with Raven getting a blanket while setting up their dinner.

“They said it was okay for us to have a private dinner for ourselves. They are just out for some pizza.” Raven smiled. “While you were away, I took some cooking lessons and I cooked some food for us.”

Damian stood in shock and his eyes softened and put his arms around her waist. “You didn’t have to do that”.

“Damian, I wanted to do this. Just for you.” Raven smiled, putting her hands on his chest. The two smiled and leaned in for a passionate deep kiss. Damian wrapped his hands around her and then pulled away.

The two enjoyed their dinner in the training room as Damian had tried their dessert. “Mm, this is impressive, Raven.” Damian smiled, impressed by her baking skills.

“Thanks. Though, I want to improve more.” Raven said as she smiled, continuing eating her food on her plate.

“I could teach you as well.” Damian offered as Raven’s eyes widened. “Beloved, I can cook as well. I uh, was about to surprise you as well.”

Raven smiled and held his hand, looking at him. “We could always do things together. Like always. Now, let’s pack this up before Kori scold us for the mess.”

Damian nodded and then put the plates back in the basket while Raven was folding the blanket that they were sitting on and then got a message from the girls. She had this deadpanned face while Damian looked over her shoulder and grinned. “Well, that is a delightful sight.”

They were seeing Gar as an octopus eating plenty of slices of pizza and was spilling some water all over the floor with Terra laughing in the background. “I think Kori already grounded them and then they’ll never go back to that place for a week.” Raven grinned as well.

Damian chuckled and then grabbed the basket with Raven carrying the blanket while they were holding hands. He walked Raven to her room and heard the others had arrived back to the Tower. “Well, good night, beloved.” Damian said as he turned to Raven.

“Goodnight, Damian.” Raven smiled lovingly as they both leaned for a kiss.

“Hey, hey, guys! Had a fun night?” Gar teased them as the couple pulled away from their kiss and then Raven used her powers to pull his underwear as he yelped in pain. He whimpered in pain while Terra was holding him.

“Sorry about that guys, I told him not to. Anyways, we all have training in the morning. See you in the morning.” Terra said her goodbyes to the young couple.

“As you were.” Jaime said with a grinned, leaving them alone.

Damian and Raven looked at each other with a smile on their faces. “I’ll put these in the kitchen. Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright, see you in the morning.” Raven nodded and kissed him on the cheek as she watched him walking off and she closed the doors behind her with a smile.

(~)

In the morning, Genevieve was preparing to move out of her old apartment and move into her new one. She was organising her books she could let Damian read. And she has other stuff for him to learn from history and maths, also literature learning. She heard the door was opening and she quickly got her bow and arrow ready. She hid behind the door and saw the figure walked in, she kicked his leg and he fell down with her arrow pointing at him. “Hey, Hey! G, it’s us. Just me and Kori!” Dick exclaimed, putting his hands up.

“Apologies, Genevieve, we wanted to surprise you. It was his idea.” Kori apologised.

“Oh, sorry as well.” Genevieve said as she put her weapon down.

“Wow, never had seen that bow in ages. What stopped you from crime fighting?” Dick asked.

Genevieve stood quiet and then put her weapon back inside the box. “I just stop. I wanted to stay focused on my jobs. Oh, and uh, you sure that Damian will be happy to have a private tutor that his father had set up for him?”

“Uh, we didn’t tell Damian yet. I was about to but forgotten.” Dick said rubbing his neck.

Genevieve glared at her best friend and turned to Kori. “Kori?”

“I did told him last night. He seemed to take it very well.” Kori replied. “I am sure he will be thrilled to have a tutor. You two could pass as siblings. You two are similar in so many ways.”

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at Genevieve who shrugged. “Kori, think she is less sarcastic and more violent than Damian is now.”

“What? Damian is not so violent anymore?” Genevieve asked curiously.

“Long story. But in short version, he had met someone who completely softened his heart. He is deeply in love with her.” Dick replied like a proud brother.

“Wow. Anything else I should know about him other than knowing he had punched a kid in school with a fist? All I know he does an incredible work in his subjects.” Genevieve said.

“Well, he is the fourth Robin and he is a Titan now. Is in a relationship with Raven. He is a trained assassin. Just like you.” Dick said slowly as she glared at him, making him to remind her she was a trained assassin as well.

“My grandfather was well aware of that and I did quit to be an assassin years ago.” Genevieve said. “And thanks for the reminder, Grayson.”

“Let’s get all of these sorted.” Kori said ease down the tension.

(~)

Damian was training with the team and he was paired up with Raven who was increasingly improving. He blocked her attacks until she kicked him on the face. He groaned softly and tried to get his jaw into place. “Ugh, you had improved, beloved. I think I need a minute.”

Raven walked up to him and healed his jaw. “Well, I did learn from the best.” Damian smirked and then looked over at the others who were training hard. And looking very tired.

“Think we all deserved a ten-minute break.” Damian announced.

“Finally. It has been two hours.” Gar sighed in relief as he laid down on the ground with Terra sitting beside him.

“Come on, chuckles. We are just getting started. We all need to improve. And a break as well. After training, Donna, Raven and I are going to the mall later.” Terra said with a smile.

Damian looked at his girlfriend who smirked. Damian wanted some alone time with his girlfriend, but he’ll let this slide for now and let her have fun. “Well, I gotta have some girl time as Kori had suggested. And I would love to buy more books.”

“Yeah, and we are just going around the mall while you boys do nothing here.” Terra said sarcastically.

“Hey! We do videogames!” Gar exclaimed.

“Dude, we all need to get out of the Tower every once for a while. And I gotta go. Traci needs my help.” Jaime said as he smiled while holding his phone. “Adios!” He ran out of the training room with the others looking in confusion.

“He’s totally going on a date.” Jon said with a grin.

Since training was over, Raven prepared to get out of the tower in her civilian clothes and had her hair in a low ponytail and saw Damian was waiting for her outside of her room. “I got a text from Grayson, he said he wanted me to meet him later.”

“Oh, is it a new mission?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know. He did say it was important. I’ll see you later?” Damian asked.

“Sure. Always.” Raven replied with a smile and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him in the hallways. “Don’t forget, I had some left-over cake for you just in case.”

Damian smiled and then decided to wait for his brother outside of the tower until he heard his car pulling over with Kori coming out. “Damian, glad you are here. Where is Raven and the others?”

“They are doing their activities. We had training few minutes ago.” Damian replied.

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” Kori smiled and then heard arguing from inside the car.

“What is going on?” Damian asked.

“Nothing to be worried about. Now, Dick has someone to introduce you to someone.” Kori said as she heard a slap and Dick shouting in pain. Then some heated argument again with Kori sighing in defeat, not knowing any other way to get them to stop fighting.

“Now, you know you can never touch any of my stuff, including my cross bow!”

“Who is this?” Damian asked, seeing a new visitor at the Titans Tower. “A new member of our team? Shall I gather everyone?”

“No, Damian. This is Genevieve. Our oldest friend and your new tutor I had told you about.” Kori introduced with a smile on her face while hoping he would not misbehave.

Damian glanced at Genevieve who was looking at the tower and then glanced at the young Titan who stood next to Kori. She walked towards them and introduced herself to the son of Bruce Wayne. “Hello, Damian. I am Genevieve. Your new tutor.”

Damian smiled softly. “Yes, I have heard about you from Kori. I am looking forward to studying and learning from you. Please, would like to come in? We have some leftover food.”

“Oh, no thank you. I just ate. Your brother here totally needs to get rid of the food in his car. And needs a very nice time to clean it.” Genevieve replied sarcastically.

Damian looked over at his brother who was mumbling something underneath his breathe. “Please, come on in. I shall give you some refreshments. So we cannot let my brother interfere us.”

Genevieve nodded with a smile and they both went inside the tower. She saw it looked like an luxury apartment and saw they had some arcade games and a kitchen with a lounge room. She also saw there was a dining room with a chandelier

She was amazed how their Tower looked so much like a welcoming and clean home. She looked at her new student who had given her a cup of coffee to drink. “Oh, I’m more of a hot chocolate person. Sorry.”

“Oh, apologies. Shall I get you anything else?” Damian asked politely.

“No, thanks. Just the hot chocolate, please.” Genevieve replied politely as she sat on a chair in the lounge. “So, I would like to ask you a few questions on what you would like to learn more from me.”

Damian had finished making tea for himself and hot chocolate for her and set them on the table. “Well, I do like historical history and some mathematics would do me good. Perhaps, writing?” Damian asked. “I do need help with my writing.”

“Hmm, we would like to do that. I am a bit of a history person myself.” Genevieve smiled until Dick came in.

“Oh? Like Dickens? Uh, some other historians?” Damian asked as he was beginning to like his tutor that Father had got him so he could catch up.

“Yes, also which reminds me, I’ll work on the schedule on the weekend so you will have time to do your missions and some uh, ‘mandatory fun’?” Genevieve raised an eyebrow in confusion after seeing the description that Kori had given her.

“Yes, Kori insists we all do mandatory fun.” Damian said to her. “But right, now I’m the leader of the team, I do need to shift some other things while I am at it.

“Kori is rather enthusiastic on doing something fun that humans would do years ago. I was apart of the Titans as well.” Genevieve smiled.

“But I didn’t see you in any photos they had put in the hallways.” Damian said to her as he sipped on his coffee.

“That’s because I decided to focus on myself than crime fighting. There will be a time when you decide whether it is a good time to settle down or you won’t.” Genevieve said as Damian thought of what she had said, and she seemed constant with her new life and completely moved on with her life from being a crime fighter.

“You ever miss it?” Damian asked as he looked at the papers she was looking at.

Genevieve glanced over at Damian and then replied with a smile. “I’d rather live as a normal girl than being a crime fighter.”

“Sorry, Bruce wants me and Damian in Gotham. You want to come, G?” Dick asked as he arrived in the dining room and was taken back to seeing Genevieve’s glare on her face.

“You still active on crime fighting?” Damian asked.

“Just for your father, Bruce, Batman. As an undercover agent.” Genevieve replied. “Here are the book list you might like to check out. You may choose which one you like then we can get started on Monday morning. 9:00am sharp. And to your question, no. I promise Kori that we spend the night together to celebrate me moving here.”

Damian narrowed his eyes slightly thinking there could be more to her than meets the eye. There was something about her she wasn’t telling about herself. Maybe during one of his studies, he’ll learn more from her.

“And also, Damian you said you want mathematics, right? Well, we could use your old textbook and do that. As for English Lit, we’ll make do on that.” Genevieve said.

“Alright. Looking forward to it.” Damian smiled a bit and then the two brothers walked her out of the tower with Dick bringing her back to her new apartment with Kori cleaning up the table. And got some of the boxes unpacked.

“So, how did it go?” Kori asked with a smile.

“It went smoothly. But he was curious on my old life as a crime fighter and old fellow Titan.” Genevieve replied. “Thanks for unpacking the stuff while I had a chat with Damian.”

“You’re welcome. And well, it could be good for the two of you to get to know each other.” Kori said as she got out more books and found her journal. It has photos of her and Speedy. “Oh. You and Speedy always get on each other’s nerves sometimes.”

Genevieve looked at the photo frame of her and Speedy on the wall and frowned. “Yeah. But that was in the past, Kori. I focus on the present now.”

“Right, of course. And where do you want these?” Kori asked.

Genevieve looked at the items. They all were for her study room and they had set out the study room that was opposite of her bedroom. And then Kori had helped her set up the living room with Genevieve cooking their dinner while Dick was out in Gotham.

(~)

“You sure it wasn’t really a crash site?” Nightwing asked.

“I am sure of it. It was an alien space ship that had landed two hours ago. I suggest you get the Titans ready for anything.” Batman said. “Right now, I have some other businesses to attend to.”

“Father, about Genevieve.” Damian called out to his father.

“You having second thoughts?” Batman asked. Damian was still curious about his new tutor. Felt that she is keeping a big secret. He was also wondering how she quit being a Titan.

“No, no. Everything is going smoothly.” Damian replied quickly.

“Mm, good. Make sure you do what she says. She’ll be your teacher for two months.” Batman said. “I’ll be with the League for a couple of days. Nightwing will be taking over Gotham.”

Damian nodded in understanding as he looked over at Nightwing who was looking at the old photos. “What is that, Grayson?”

“Huh? Some old photos Genevieve let me keep. She was such a carefree girl we’ve ever met, yet, had a broken past.” Nightwing replied. Damian took a good look at a young Genevieve with a bow and had a black and white uniform. She was standing next to another archer by her side. Looked like they were together.

“Come to think of it, she is Alfred’s granddaughter.” Nightwing said.

“What? Really? She didn’t say that.” Damian said.

“Well, you never see the resemblance. But she is definitely related to Alfred.” Nightwing said, letting him to see the photos of younger Genevieve as a young Titan. Damian saw she was much closer to the Red archer who was standing behind her with a fond smile.

“She looked…. So happy.” Damian said.

“Yes, she was. Until something had happened and maybe that’s what made her quit her hero life. We all still supported her till the end.” Nightwing said. “So, how do you like her?”

“She’s interesting. It is nice to learn more from an old fellow Titan.” Damian replied with his arms crossed. “I better get going back to the Tower.”

“Oh, going back to see your girlfriend?” Nightwing grinned with Damian groaning in annoyance and gritted his teeth.

“Don’t you have something better to do?!” Damian asked.

“Oh, well, I will be busying handling Gotham while you are living with the Titans, including your girlfriend.” Nightwing grinned.

Damian had a small blush on his face and left the bat cave. He walked up stairs and saw Alfred was looking through a book. Damian saw it was a journal, written by Genevieve. He noticed how much he misses his granddaughter. “Alfred, sorry to interrupt you but, would like you like to visit her sometime? I could take you.” Damian offered.

“Oh, thank you, Master Damian, but I think it would be best if she stay focus on her job.” Alfred said politely as he walked away from the young man who looked at him worriedly. He said so himself it has been a long time since he has seen his granddaughter.

Damian went back to the Tower with a Zeta tube seeing Raven had arrived back to the Tower with a shopping bag of books and some grocery. “Let me help you with that.” Damian offered.

“Oh, thanks.” Raven smiled.

“I had met my tutor.” Damian said to her as they put everything away in the cupboards.

“And you feel okay with that?” Raven asked.

“Partially. I feel that she’s a bit not opened up to Nightwing and Starfire after 3 years.” Damian replied. “She was a Titan before.”

Raven’s eyes slightly widened. “What? Kori never mentioned her.”

“There’s a bit of a history behind it. But I think it is a good idea for her to join our missions and training.” Damian suggested. “There is more to than meets the eye. There is so much we don’t know about her.”

“I am sure she’ll open up.” Raven assured him.

(~)

Kori and Genevieve were still up eating and drinking some wine. “Well, it is official. I’ve moved in.” Genevieve said with a smile.

“Yes, it is official.” Kori smiled until she got a call from Dick. “Hello? Yes, I’m with Genevieve…. No, we haven’t seen the news…”

“What’s wrong?” Genevieve asked worriedly as she set her cup down and then turned on the tv to see the local news of a spacecraft crashed landed on Earth. Kori gasped softly in shock as if she had recognised it. She clenched her fists as she narrowed her eyes. “Kori?”

“Let’s go. Dick needs us.” Kori said firmly as she got out of her apartment.

Kori and Genevieve arrived in Gotham meeting with Damian and Nightwing. Damian as Robin saw Genevieve, his tutor as the professional archer again. Like in the photos, but her uniform is all white, silver, and black now. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. “Alright, Gene. Thank you for joining us this evening. As far as you already know there was a space craft crash landed. Nightwing, you’ll have Starfire, Gene and Damian with you for further investigation.” Batman said as everyone went into their tasks.

Nightwing and his team went to the crash site only to see an empty ship. Gene glanced over the trees where the ship had hit. She raised her eyebrow and then got an arrow in her hand, ready to aim if somebody does come and sneak up in her.

Nightwing and Starfire stayed close together with Damian looking at the ship. He wondered why would any alien being go down to Earth. To pose as a threat? Not unless, they defend their home. He looked at Gene who was scanning the area attentively.

Damian took this chance to try to talk to her until she was blasted into the air with Nightwing catching her in his arms with Starfire looking at who had blasted her friend until a large purple blast was coming straight at them. “Look out!” Starfire shouted with everyone getting out of the way but they all got caught in the explosion and were knocked out unconscious.


	2. Sisters Reunited Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing, Starfire, Genevieve and Damian fought off the intruder only to find out it was Starfire’s older sister, Blackfire. Not knowing how to react to her being on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter/episode! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this new series. Please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Starfire groaned softly and slowly got up to her feet as she saw fire everywhere surrounding her and her friends. She saw Nightwing had shielded Genevieve from the explosion, she went to his side to help them to get out. She gasped when she saw Damian was injured in the process with Genevieve covering him with her body to protect him from the debris.

Genevieve had a cut on her forehead but opened her eyes and sat up, grabbing her bow and looked at Nightwing and Starfire who looked at her in confusion. “Ugh. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Good, because the enemy is coming this way. Get Damian to safety.” Nightwing ordered Genevieve who nodded and tended to Damian who groaned painfully. She looked at him worriedly and then put his shoulder around her to get him out of the battlefield quickly as possible.

She placed him on the ground where their motorcycles were. She got out a sling to support his broken arm. She tended to his other injuries and had made his cape as a cushion for his head to lean on before entering the fight.

She ran down the hill and shot an arrow at a flying woman? She shot the arrow and managed to get her captured in her net but snapped open of her net and shot her purple blasts at her. Genevieve moved out of the way and took cover. She turned to Nightwing who was watching Starfire fighting her off.

“You think we can win this? Against an alien fighter?” Nightwing asked.

“You’ve done this before when you first met her.” Genevieve pointed out as she got another arrow. And this time she will take her down.

“You have a point there.” Nightwing said.

Starfire grunted in effort until she was knocked on the ground and managed to shoot her blast at the enemy before she fell to the ground with Nightwing immediately coming to her side. Genevieve walked over to where the enemy was. She got her arrow ready and then stopped in her tracks with a small, soft gasp escaping from her mouth.

“You okay, Kori?” Nightwing asked his girlfriend.

“Yes, I will be fine.” Starfire smiled at him.

“Guys, you better see this.” Genevieve called out to them as they came to her side until Starfire gasped in shock.

“B-Blackfire?” Starfire gasped with Genevieve looking at her in confusion until realized as she saw the resemblance between the two women. She now was connecting the dots and saw Nightwing had met her before.

(~)

Damian opened his eyes slowly, squinting to the lights that were hurting his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He saw he was in his room and Raven was sleeping beside his bed and was waiting for him to wake up. He sighed and looked at his arm in a sling.

He remembered he was caught in an explosion and then remembered that his tutor, Genevieve had protected him from the attack. He should thank her later for saving and helping him. “Damian! You’re alright!” Raven exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

Damian smiled lightly as he hugged her with his remaining arm. “B-Beloved... I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry. Nightwing called and I had to heal you. Everyone was freaking out when we heard his call. I thought…I...” Raven held his hand tightly with tears nearly forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Hey, hey, Rachel. I am fine now. All in one piece. It’s my tutor I need thank. She saved me.” Damian explained with Raven nodding in reassurance.

Then on cue, Genevieve came in with a glass of water in her hand and saw Damian was awake now. She went over to his bedside and put the glass of water with Damian looking at her injuries. “How are you holding up?” Damian asked.

“We heard you got injured as well.” Raven said to Genevieve who smiled.

“I am fine. Just minor injuries. Thank you.” Genevieve thanked the young couple and then gave Damian his water. “Looks like we won’t be having that class on Monday morning.”

“No, no. I can still do it.” Damian insisted.

Genevieve was impressed at his determination but still, he got injured during a fight. She knew he would be stubborn in doing something while being injured. “Damian, you need some rest. To recover from your injuries.” Raven convinced him.

“Your girlfriend is right you must rest up.” Genevieve agreed as she got the cup from him and gave him some pain killers. “Get this chance to rest up and some time off from missions and training.”

Damian groaned and could tell she is really Alfred’s daughter. “If I were your older sister, I would nag you. A lot. Now get some rest, Raven please, make sure he does rest up.”

“You are not my mother or sister.” Damian argued.

“But I am your tutor. Be grateful that I had saved you from that blast.” Genevieve smirked as she left the room, leaving the couple alone with Damian laying down on his bed with a frown.

“She is definitely like Alfred.” Damian muttered.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked.

Damian let Raven lay beside him on the bed with her snuggling closer to him. She was being extra careful with his injuries. “She’s Alfred’s granddaughter.” Raven’s eyes widened in shock with Damian nodding to confirming that they are related. She may know a little about Alfred. She never met him in person.

“I never… expected that. But is it really true?” Raven asked.

“Yes, it is true. But Genevieve is living by herself in the city. She doesn’t live with him. I could easily tell they are related now based on their sarcasm.” Damian explained with Raven chucking with amusement.

Later that night, Genevieve went back to her apartment and got her mask off until she felt that someone had entered her house and drew her arrow ready to see someone sitting on her new couch.

“Who are you? Show yourself and you won’t get hurt. Unless you want an arrow in your throat.” Genevieve threatened.

“Hey now, is that your new way of greeting your ex?”

Genevieve lowered her bow and arrow down after hearing the familiar voice and he sounded familiar and she frowned when he appeared out of the darkness in his red uniform with a black mask. He also had a smirk on his face. “Surprise.”

Genevieve glared at him. “What the hell are you doing? Get out of my apartment.”

“Come on, Gen. I just want to talk that’s all. Don’t you remember me, it’s Speedy. Well, I changed my code name years ago. I’m now Red Arrow.” Roy said as he watched Genevieve getting some ice from the fridge and put it in an icepack, then putting it on her forehead. “Gen, what happened to you?”

“It’s nothing. I got injured during a fight, that’s all. Now, get out of my apartment!” Genevieve snapped.

“Alright, I’ll leave, but first things first. I just saw you with the Bat-Family. You back in the hero-life again?” Roy asked.

Genevieve had a hunch he would ask her that. She is just temporarily joining the Titans for a short time while she is tutoring Damian. She walked to the table and sat down on the chair with Roy joining her. “Yes, but it’s temporarily. I am just helping around.” Genevieve replied.

“Oh, I am just wondering.” Roy said.

“Of course, more like stalking.” Genevieve said with an eyebrow raised in suspicion while putting the icepack in her head.

“I am not stalking you. I am just looking out for you. Like old times.” Roy said to her as he held her hand.

“But that was in the past, Roy. We can’t be together.” Genevieve said to him and looked away from him. She knew someday Roy would come back and try and find her. They had something between them and never actually made it officially. More like fooling around, but after she had quit hero life, Roy had frequently visit her.

“I know. And just to let you know, I am staying here for a few days. I thought we could be friends again. I promise you, no messing around like when we were teenagers.” Roy promised.

“We cannot be messing around like when were teenagers.” Genevieve said, giving him a chance again and then stood up from her chair.

“Great. I’ll—”

“But you cannot stay here. There’s only one bedroom and a study room.” Genevieve added as she opened the door. “You do have a place to stay, correct?”

Roy sighed and grabbed his bow that was leaning on the wall. He walked over to the door and glanced at her. “What?”

“You never change, Gen. You gotta loosen up.” Roy grinned as Genevieve growled in annoyance as she shut the door closed behind him back. The young man chuckled to himself. “Still got it.”

(~)

In the morning, Genevieve woke up with a killer headache. She looked at the time and saw it was Saturday, 10:00am. She groaned and got up from her bed to get changed. She still need to get that schedule going and she has some other tasks to do on her free time. She would normally cook and eat breakfast, then do her laundry and then go out to for a run. That was her morning routine including cooking lunch for herself.

She was out doing some exercise out in the city until she had seen Dick and Kori nearby. Their apartments were just three blocks away. They could visit each other sometimes whenever they liked to. She doesn’t want to mention—Wait, he is with them. “Great, now you are with the couple, aren’t you bothering them?” Genevieve glared at Roy.

“Hey, Gen, he decided to crash. Kori said she doesn’t mind.” Dick grinned until he yelped painfully seeing she had pinched him.

“They simply offered me to stay. Unlike you.” Roy smirked with his arms crossed.

“How lovely to see the team united once more.” Kori smiled. “Should we all go out as a gathering?”

“I’m busy at the moment. And I need to get some work done. I’ll see you later.” Genevieve said as she ran off from the group.

“Is she always like this?” Roy asked Dick as he wondered why she was acting like this.

“Uh, she was never like this all the time. Somehow, her cheery personality has melted. I think it happened sometime after you left.” Dick replied.

“But we all must be patient with her. She has been adjusting to them things here. We should give her some space, Roy.” Kori said to the boys.

(~)

Damian was trying to get his clothes on with a sling. He find it really irritating not to be able to get his clothes on. But luckily, he had help and heard the doors were opening and saw Raven. She smiled and then went to help him. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Kori will be taking care of training while you rest and heal up.” Raven said as Damian groaned and sat on his bed.

“I hate being useless.” Damian said bitterly.

“Damian… you got injured and needed to heal. I’ll have breakfast made for you and then we could have a chat before I do training with Kori.” Raven said, kissing him on the cheek and Damian held her arm.

The two walked to the kitchen with Raven cooking some breakfast for the two of them. Then heard Gar come running down the stairs much to their annoyance but they got used to it. “Hey, Damian, how’s the arm?”

“It is fine. But I’ll get used to it.” Damian replied until he heard Starfire and Nightwing were arguing about something in the other room and he could hear his mentor was with them. It sounded serious to the Titans.

In the other room, Starfire had her arms crossed. “I say we don’t trust her. She could kill all of us, including the other Titans. She could take every chance to get to us.”

“Well, according to Bruce, Damian and the others, the timelines had changed. So, she must’ve changed.” Genevieve pointed out as she looked at her papers and saw Damian and Raven coming in the room with Gar.

Nightwing and Starfire were still arguing, and she walked over to Damian. “I just about to be done with the schedule.” Genevieve said as Beast Boy looking at her weirdly. She knew of Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Logan. Who has the ability to shapeshift in any animal. And according to Dick, can be annoying sometimes.

“Uh, who are you exactly?” Beast Boy asked curiously.

Genevieve turned to Damian who sighed and turned his confused teammate. “This is my new tutor for the nest two months, she is Genevieve Penn—I mean Genevieve Hunter.” He almost slipped her secret and he decided to keep her secret. But Raven does know and had sworn to keep it as a secret until the time comes.

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were one of the fans.” Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. “Anyways, I was about to go down for training, but uh, they are fighting.” He pointed at the couple who walked into the hallway away from them.

Genevieve smiled and had an idea. “How about I take over your training session? I was a fellow Titans before you all came along.”

“Whoa. Really?” Beast Boy asked excitedly.

“Of course, I have nothing to do except for doing all these paperwork. But I am more than happy to help you with training.” Genevieve replied. “If that is, Damian does agree. You are the leader, aren’t you?”

“I suppose you could take over. I do approve.” Damian replied.

Later that afternoon, Genevieve was in her training outfit, she has a white and silver training outfit with runners. Jaime, Jon, Garfield, and Tara got up to speed and were resting. Donna and Genevieve were fighting each other one on one with each other.

Damian was paying to the match with Raven in awe of Genevieve’s fighting skills. Genevieve flipped and swept Donna’s legs as she fell down on the floor. “Okay, that was really good.”

Genevieve smiled and helped the young warrior up to her feet. “Thank you and you are very impressive as well, but always put your hands up to defend yourself easily.”

“Alright, thank you.” Donna smiled.

Genevieve smiled and let them to have a break while she walked back to her bag that was filled books and some paper work. Damian walked towards his mentor and asked. “Um, Miss Pennyworth?”

“Hmm, oh, please, call me Gen or Genevieve. I am not really into formalities, Damian.” Genevieve smiled.

“Oh, ahem, well then, Genevieve, might I ask how long have you been with the Titans before you resigned?” Damian asked curiously.

Genevieve had a hunch he would ask her that. She looked over at the youngest son of Bruce Wayne. He stood patiently for her to answer his question. She looked over at the group and then pulled him to the side. “The reason I resigned is because I have been looking after my grandfather.”

“What is wrong with him? Is he…. Ill?” Damian asked, fearing the for the worst for the butler.

Genevieve looked away from him for a moment before answering his question. “Damian, I do not know. The doctors still hasn’t told us yet. But I do want to find out more.”

“Does Father, Grayson or anyone know?” Damian asked.

“No, just me and you. Promise me, Damian that you won’t tell anyone.” Genevieve said sternly to her new student and Damian had this serious expression and nodded.

“You have my word, but if something does go wrong. Contact me or Grayson, I mean it.” Damian said. Genevieve was surprised of the young man’s behaviour. He was really caring for someone who he just met a day. Or two. This was the second time he impressed her.

“I will keep that in mind, Damian, thank you.” Genevieve smiled.

Then they heard Nightwing walking in the training area with a tired look on his face. He rubbed his face wearily and then leaned on the wall with Damian and Genevieve walking towards him. “How did the talk with the girlfriend go?” Genevieve asked.

“It wasn’t pleasant at all. She refused to talk about this.” Nightwing replied with a sigh.

“So, mind filling me in here, please?” Damian asked as his brother groaned and sat down on the floor. Damian and Raven looked at Nightwing then at Genevieve.

She closed her eyes and sighed, decided to explain everything. She had told the other Titans to continue training while she went to the computer room to show their prisoner who was being interrogated by Starfire. “Okay, as you see, Raven and Damian, your brother, Starfire and I were acquainted with her again during our times as Teen Titans. Her name is Blackfire.” Genevieve explained as the two young Titans looked at the screen.

“Kori’s sister?” Raven asked.

“Yes, now that she is on Earth, Starfire insisted to put her in a cell. Thinking she could turn on her younger sister.” Genevieve replied with a nod. “And plus, I didn’t like her when I first met her.”

“But after the Apokolips, everything had changed, Jason is here as Red Hood and joined us. Selina Kyle is back in my father’s life. All the Titans had survived and there’s you.” Damian pointed out. “Maybe this encounter could be different.”

“So you think this Blackfire in this timeline is a different person?” Raven asked her boyfriend and leader.

“Perhaps, if she isn’t really that of a different person?” Genevieve inquired.

“Then we have no choice to bring her down if she hurt one of us. From now on, let’s give Kori some time to cool down.” Damian said looking up at the screen.

(~)

After an hour of training, Kori went out to have some fresh air with Genevieve as they were driving her car. Genevieve was quietly driving her car peacefully and then someone was calling her. She answered the call. “Hey, Luke, Kate, what’s up?”

“We were wondering if you and Dick are up for some hang out? Kori is more than welcome to come along if she wanted to.” Kate smiled.

Genevieve looked to the side and saw Kori was still in a bad mood about her older sister being on Earth for the second time. “Uh, it’s just me tonight, guys. Dick and Kori needed to take some things on their own.”

Kate and Luke looked at each other in confusion with Luke replying this time. “It’s cool, uh, we will meet up at the usual spot then, right?”

“Alright.” Genevieve replied with an awkward smile and ended the call.

“I cannot believe my sister would ask me for forgiveness after everything she had done to us. To me! She tried to kill me!” Kori exclaimed angrily.

 _I thought you wanted to cool down._ Genevieve sighed. “Kori, just let it go. As Damian had told me, this timeline has changed. Maybe she is different compared to the previous timeline.”

“Even so, she’ll turn on us.” Kori huffed while Genevieve stopped and parked in front of the park. Kori looked at Genevieve confused. “Why are we here, Gen?”

“For a walk.” Genevieve replied while putting her hair in a ponytail and got out of her car. Kori also got off her car and started to walk beside her. “I know you are worried about your sister being a villain again but at least give her a chance. She was as confused as you were when you first came on Earth.”

Kori knew she was going to try to convince her to help her sister. But she did know that the whole timeline has changed. And she must’ve had changed. Everything will be different, but however Genevieve knew she was not going to change her mind until… “Alright, I will give Blackfire a second chance. But if she does turn on us, we’ll take her down.” Kori said.

Later that day, they both went back to the Tower and Damian was in the lounge reading something. Genevieve walked towards him and saw he was reading her favourite childhood book. “Pennyworth read it to you, before hasn’t he?” Damian asked slowly.

“Yes, every night when I was a child. He would make us some hot choco with marshmallow and then we would go to my bedroom, he reads the story to me. Every night.” Genevieve smiled.

“I’d never knew he had a granddaughter; I suspect Father knew sometime after Pennyworth worked for him.” Damian said. “My father refers Pennyworth as his father figure.”

“I know. Your father mentioned that. If we were raised together, we would be cousins.” Genevieve chuckled. “I really don’t have any relatives other than my grandfather.”

“Really? You are all alone? What about your parents?” Damian asked and then realised this was a touchy moment for her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask you that.”

“It’s alright, Damian. My parents died a long time ago.” Genevieve answered his question. “So, where are the others?”

“They are doing their own activities. Raven insisted I should stay here to rest up and heal up. She healed my arm before she left.” Damian sighed heavily.

“Aw, your girlfriend is just looking out for you.” Genevieve grinned with Damian groaning in annoyance.

“Well, good thing that I start tutoring you on Monday morning. Better get ready.” Genevieve smiled as she got her bags with her and started to walk towards the door.

“Hey. How about your book?” Damian asked.

“Keep it.” Genevieve smiled at him and then walked herself out to her car. She drove all the way to her apartment and got ready to meet her friends while Dick and Kori handle things themselves. All night long. She hoped things will get back to normal.

Genevieve was the first one to arrive at the bar with Kate surprising her. “Hey, you are strangely early.”

“I thought it would be nice to be early for a change. Where’s Luke?” Genevieve asked as she looked around the bar and saw a couple sitting together closely. She frowned and looked away immediately, it reminded her of her relationship with a certain person.

“He is with his dad. But he’ll come. So, it’s just the two of us. Drinking alone. Rene is with her family for a vacation. Now, I could use one of those these days.” Kate sighed sadly.

“Well, I had a vacation months ago.” Genevieve said. “Then I got a call from Bruce Wayne about a new job.”

“Oh yes, Dick told me about that. How is that going?” Kate asked.

“Well, he does surprise me. Spitting image that is.” Genevieve chuckled.

“Heh, yeah he was a brat, then changed for the better.” Kate laughed softly. “I’m glad he had found a group of people to accept him. He does change for the better.”

“Hmm.” Genevieve hummed thoughtfully as she drank her beer with Luke arriving at last. “It is a bummer that the couple didn’t join us tonight.”

“Yeah, Kori is totally not in the mood.” Luke said as he sat down next her. “But how come these hang outs became so boring these days? It was better when we were with Dick and Kori.”

“Well, her sister is in town and she is not trusting her after the timeline’s has changed.” Genevieve said. “She is completely fuming up with anger for her sister.” Then the TV in the bar was opened and heard local news announcing there is a robbery in the city. Genevieve, Kate, and Luke all smirked as they paid for their drinks and ran out of the bar.

In the city, Batwoman, Batwing and Huntress were in the jewellery store looking at the damage of the place. “Well, this place has become a dump.” Batwoman stated sarcastically.

“Who could have done this?” Batwing asked as he looked around the place and saw nothing was stolen except for something in a display case on the wall. Someone had stolen something really, really, valuable.

“This is very, very, bad.” Huntress, aka Genevieve, stated as she looked at the damage and then looked down on the floor and had spotted something shiny that caught her attention. She reached down and got a piece of device. It looked like…

“Alien. It’s definitely alien.” Batwing said.

“You think you can break it apart to see what kind of tech is it? I’m pretty sure, it cannot be Apokolips.” Batwoman said.

“I’ll try. Maybe, my dad can help me with it.” Batwing nodded as he got the device from Huntress. “But it will take some time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll notify the Titans about this.” Huntress said as she walked out of the store with the police investigating the area with Batwoman and Batwing. Huntress had left the area to speak with Nightwing who was still in the Tower with Starfire watching the local news of the robbery.

“See, I told you. It could be them again.” Starfire said.

“Kori, look, I know you are worried. But we must know that this timeline has changed, and it might be different.” Nightwing convinced. “I don’t want to fight with you, Kori.”

“Sorry, I am just… I want to protect everyone I do care for. Includes you, Dick.” Starfire said and then noticed Genevieve was there.

“Gen, what news?” Starfire asked.

“Well, it is definitely alien tech. Luke is going to find out more of the device.” Genevieve said with Dick looking at her surprised. “What?”

“You’re back in that uniform.” Dick stated. He hasn’t seen that uniform for years, but noticed she made a few upgrades to the uniform. It is more of a stealth uniform.

“Yeah, well, this is the only uniform I have in my closet. I don’t have any other uniform.” Genevieve said.

“It does look alien. That means someone must’ve followed my sister here. We must investigate.” Starfire said looking at the image of the device from Genevieve. She was certain her sister’s behind this, but she needs to investigate this further.

“Nightwing and I will proceed to investigate. Gen, you tutor Robin in the morning on Monday, while the Titans will come with us.” Starfire said to the two as they both nodded.

(~)

Dick and Genevieve were only ones in the kitchen and were thinking of who could’ve done the robbery. Dick was checking the videos on the computers to see if they have a clue who had broke in the jewellery store. He groaned in annoyance and had found nothing. Genevieve was staying over in the Tower and luckily, she has her stuff she needed to tutor Damian in the morning. She was thinking of how her life would be different tutoring Damian. She looked at the time and sighed. _12am. Should get some sleep._

Genevieve stayed in the guest room with her things on the side and she laid down on the bed while setting her alarm on her phone. She was hoping to have some goodnight’s rest.

Across the hall, there’s Damian and Raven’s shared room. Damian was looking at his alarm clock and saw it was 12am. He couldn’t sleep. His brain cannot let him sleep and he looked at Raven who was sleeping beside him with her back facing him. Lucky for her, she can sleep. Himself, he can’t. And he has tutor classes with Genevieve in the morning. He also wondered what it’ll be like.


	3. Innocent Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackfire settled down in the Tower with the Titans and Genevieve while they investigate more from her and be wary of her actions while Genevieve observes her with suspicions rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Another chapter! Sorry if it took me so long to get the fanfic updated. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback. As always, enjoy reading!

Damian woke up to alarm buzzing and he got up with Raven already in her uniform and smiled at him with breakfast she had made for him on a tray. “Oh, thank you, but I can handle myself cooking breakfast.”

“No. I want to do this. Your arm is in no condition to move around while I try to heal it.” Raven said as she place the tray on his lap. “Eat up. Genevieve is already up in the Titans study room.”

Damian thanked her and started eating his breakfast she had made for him. He got changed into his clothes and this time without his girlfriend’s help. He walked out of his room and headed to the study room and he knocked on the door.

The door opened and saw Genevieve was holding a book. “Oh, Damian, you’re 5 minutes early.”

“I just wanted to be early, if that is alright.” Damian said, coming in the room and saw the workplace was neat and tidy. “How long have you been up?”

“Uh…I didn’t actually sleep well last night, so I woke up at 5am. And I managed to get these tables set out.” Genevieve admitted. She did not sleep very well and had to get up at 5am to clear her head and she had made the study workplace tidy and spotless.

“Genevieve, Pennyworth would not like it if you don’t get enough sleep.” Damian said. “Also, Grayson would be protective of you as well.”

“True, but I chose to do that. So, shall we get started on organising what times you want to have classes. Since Raven told me you’ll be healed in no time and will be spending more time doing missions.” Genevieve suggested as she walked to her desk.

Damian nodded and then get started with his class and then spotted new books on the table. He looked at one and started to read the book with Genevieve smiling knowing it was a good idea to accept this job and decided to give him computer work on making an essay.

Damian was doing an efficient job in doing an essay with just one hand. She was amazed by how he works so well. She was doing some reading and researching on the things she could teach him as well and she was looking at some language analysis and some structured essays. “How many pages do you want me to do?” Damian asked. “In my boarding school, it’s just two pages.”

“Hmm, make it three. To make it more challenges. Think about how the world could be a better place. Better politicians, have big improvements in the world. Anything that is in your head.” Genevieve replied as she twirled her pencil in her hand.

Damian observed her desk and saw some materials on the table. It was a piece of fabric on the table she was holding and was knitting. “Are you a designer?” Damian asked curiously, glancing at the fabric.

Genevieve looked at the young man and smiled a bit. “Yes and no. I freelance. My parents were wedding dress designers.”

“That is quite a skill. No wonder Pennyworth can fix up our uniforms easily.” Damian said, remembering that Alfred did fix their uniform sometimes.

“Oh, yeah, he told me that. And I may had fixed your Robin uniform before.” Genevieve said. Damian’s eyes widened in shock and was impressed with her other skills other than teaching. He was more impressed with her every day. He hoped to know more about her, plus last night, Raven had told him that there is a small emotion of sadness from her. She thought there is something else that saddens her.

“Oh, I’ll get us some lunch to be cooked. You can have a break if you want.” Genevieve said as she walked out of the room to cook some lunch in the kitchen. She walked towards the fridge and saw some ingredients she could cook. She got the ingredients out on the bench with her whistling a tune. She was cooking some fried rice with some cut meat, chicken with peas and corn. She also cut out of scrambled egg. She also had some side dip for the chicken and added some soy sauce.

Once she had finished cooking and frying the food, she placed them in two bowls. For him and for Damian and then later saw Raven was watching her the whole time. “Oh, hello, Raven, would you like to have some?”

“Y-Yes, please. Sorry, I was just watching how you cooked this dish.” Raven smiled politely.

“That is fine. I can teach you if you want. And would you like to have some?” Genevieve asked politely.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” Raven smiled with Genevieve giving her a bowl until a phone was ringing. “Oh, could you also please give this to your boyfriend while I answer this call?”

“Sure.” Raven replied getting Damian’s green bowl that was on the tray and she had put her bowl on the same tray, thinking she could eat with him. She walked down to the study room. “Damian?” She knocked on the door three times and then Damian opened the door finding her with a tray of food.

“Raven, did she cook them?” Damian asked.

“Yes, she’d let me have some as well. I was wondering if I could join you?” Raven asked with a smile.

“You may join.” Damian smiled softly and let her in. They ate their lunch in the study room with Titus coming in. Damian was showing Raven what he has been doing for his studies and Raven saw Genevieve’s tool inside the room as well. She could see prototypes of a uniform being fixed on the other side of the room.

“She’s a designer?” Raven asked.

“She freelances. She was the one who fixed my uniform.” Damian replied as he ate the piece of the chicken. He knew the dish was cooked similarly to how Alfred cooked it and prepared it for him when he and Nightwing come and visit the Manor. “This reminds me of Alfred’s cooking.”

“Well, she is his granddaughter.” Raven grinned.

“I know. It’s still fresh in my mind.” Damian said, making Raven laughing softly.

Then the door opened with Titus’s ears perking up and sauntered to the door smelling something delicious and saw Genevieve was coming in with some dog food. She laughed gently and gave Titus his food. “Sorry, it was my grandfather. He wants us to go to Gotham. Damian, you should come with us. Your father wants you to know what is going on.”

“What about our class?” Damian asked.

“We can finish up. Looked like you finished your essay.” Genevieve replied and then got a message from Nightwing. “We have to get ready.”

(~)

Genevieve and a semi healed Damian walked through the boom tube and walked inside the Manor with Batman putting them up to speed on what Luke had found out from that device. “Okay, just to let you all know. It is not Apokolips.” Luke explained. “But it is from another world. A world we don’t know. Well, some of us.”

“It’s from Tamaran?” Genevieve, Nightwing and Starfire asked in unison.

“Yeah, figured you’d say that.” Luke muttered.

“Tamaran? As in Starfire’s home world?” Damian asked turning to Genevieve.

“Yes, you’re correct.” Genevieve replied with her grandfather giving her the tablet to see the structure of the device and let Damian have a look.

“We’ll have to investigate your sister, Starfire. As a precaution.” Batman said to Starfire. “I’ll have Nightwing, Robin and Huntress to investigate the crash site and the ship.”

“But I want to join in as well, Batman. I want to find out more on why my sister is here.” Starfire pleaded.

“I know you are desperate to do this, Kori. But leave it to us. We’ll give you all the information you want. You need to make sure your sister stays in the Tower.” Nightwing convinced his girlfriend to listen to Batman and him. Starfire tried to protest but sighed tiredly and in frustration. She crossed her arms and gave in and let Nightwing, Robin and Genevieve investigate the ship.

Once they got there, the SWAT were already there but they all let them investigate the crushed space ship. Nightwing took a good look inside the ship and saw some chains. Looked like Blackfire had a struggle when she was in the ship. Genevieve was fascinated by the ship’s design and tried to get a few parts but Nightwing swat her hand away. “No touching.”

“Oh, come on! Who doesn’t want to study the ship’s technology?” Genevieve asked with her crossing her arms in frustration and pouted a little.

“Uh, me? Remember we nearly got killed by one of these things?” Nightwing asked.

“I do remember, but I never got the chance to study it.” Genevieve pointed out with Damian coming towards them.

“You guys can study the ship and argue later, we got other bigger problems to deal with right now.” Damian warned them as warriors came attacking them from the air with Genevieve shooting her explosive arrows.

Nightwing warned the SWAT team to look out for the warriors with Damian being attacked by one of them as he drew his katana out and swung them around with Genevieve throwing her arrows at its head and roared. She and Damian flipped back away from the warlords warriors. “They looked different than before.” Genevieve commented as she was saved by Robin, who had thrown explosives in the face of the warlords. She kicked them on the face with her brute strength and she used her arrows to trap them in a net with the SWAT team helping them to take them down.

Nightwing saw some oil leaking on the ground and turned to Genevieve who had one last arrow. He ran towards her and got the crossbow from her. “Hey! Nightwing!”

Luckily, he shot the last arrow at the oil that was leaking from the ship and it exploded. Robin and Huntress had to take cover with the SWAT team as well as Nightwing who was hiding behind the tree.

They all got up from their hiding places and saw the ship was destroyed much to Genevieve’s dismay. Damian comforted her and then saw something on the ground. It was a green crystal down the ground that was attached to a chain.

The team went back to the Tower to see Blackfire was looking around with Starfire following not far from her. “Oh, Dick, it is good to see you again!” Blackfire smiled kindly. Damian hated all this cheery greetings and saw Genevieve was shaking. He could see she hated the cheery voice that once rung in her head over and over. But she is doing this for Batman.

Starfire crossed her arms in a fit of jealousy and glared at her sister’s back and at her boyfriend who sweats nervously. “Dude, make up your mind before she gets mad.” Genevieve hissed at Nightwing.

Dick cleared his throat and pushed Blackfire away. “Uh, yeah, it is good to see you again, Blackfire.”

“And Gennie!” Blackfire smiled brightly with Damian snickered at the nickname Blackfire called his mentor. Genevieve glared at Damian who smirked slyly at her. “It is so good to see you again!”

“Yes… Great to see you again.” Genevieve greeted with her gritting her teeth.

“Oh, those warlords were so rough and terrifying I had to flee.” Blackfire said. “I tried my best to fight them off.”

“Oh, just you that landed in Earth?” Genevieve asked innocently, while in finding out more information about her landing on Earth.

“Just me. Honest. This time I will not betray you. Especially my little sister.” Blackfire promised as she held on Genevieve’s hands. Starfire knew Genevieve can have quite a temper. Nightwing knew how Genevieve is not a touchy woman unless it’s her friends and her family.

“And you are certain we, I, can trust you again?” Starfire asked.

“Yes, dear sister. I am certain.” Blackfire nodded while hugging her sister. “I would never hurt you or break my trust.”

(~)

After Blackfire was settling down, Damian was in his room wondering it was the right thing to do to get her settled down easily. He thinks things will get out of hand if they trust her easily and get their guard down. He wouldn’t allow it.

He sat up and was wondering where Raven was. He got out of their bed and walked of their room. He walked into the hallway that leads to the lounge and saw Raven was watching someone. Once Raven had sensed him watching her, she beckons him to be quiet and he walked towards her and looked into the lounge room, seeing Genevieve with Nightwing and Starfire.

“Still, I do not trust her with the Titans. Perhaps she should be interrogated some place else.” Starfire suggested.

“Kori, we have been going through this. We need to find out more of her trip here. Maybe she could have changed for the better this time.” Nightwing said.

“But she might be baiting us into her innocent façade. At the same time, I do feel sorry for her though. Having no place to stay other than here.” Genevieve said as she put her arrows away. “Do what you think is right, Kori. But we have to listen to Batman. We have to let her stay.”

Starfire huffed softly and then sighed. “Very well, then. First thing in the morning, we’ll introduce the Titans to Blackfire as she already had met Damian.”

“Thank you, Kori.” Nightwing smiled in relief with Starfire smiling. Genevieve was glad she was able to give Blackfire a chance and she is thinking this would be getting really messy if her older sister turned out to be a cold-blooded killer again in this new timeline.

Then she turned to the side where Damian and Raven were. They both were surprised that she they were eavesdropping. Nightwing and Kori left the lounge room, saying their goodbyes to her. Genevieve walked to where they are and had her hands on her hips.

Raven chuckled nervously with Damian had his arms crossed. “What is it about you all keeping secrets just like my father?”

“Your father was reasonable, and I do not agree with some of the terms he wanted us to do, Damian.” Genevieve said to him.

“And so we are all just going to welcome her with open arms?” Raven asked with Genevieve was about to answer her question until she got out her knife and it landed on a cake on the table where Beast Boy had appeared with Jaime.

Genevieve glared at the two young men and looked up at the ceiling to see Jon and Donna. They both waved at her nervously and then Wally appeared. “Hey, Nightwing and Kori are gone… but not her.” Wally smiled nervously. Genevieve sighed and then decided to explain to them all to what was going on. And getting them up to speed.

“So, she is really going to stay here?” Donna asked.

“I could get used to seeing another lady babe here in this tower.” Jon smirked until Genevieve’s death glare got him to shiver in fear. Damian grinned to see that his mentor can really scare the hell out of the infamous Boy of Steel.

“Yes, she will be here for the time being, and I don’t think she’s interested in you, pal.” Genevieve said to Jon. “We all need to work together to make sure that we are all prepared. Got it? In the meantime, we older Titans need to get Blackfire settled while you guys are doing your jobs doing covert missions.”

The Titans nodded with Genevieve continuing. “Also, Damian will still be leader of this group while I will assisting him. As Batman wanted me to do while tutoring him. From now on, there will be no secrets.”

“And what if there are more secrets?” Damian asked sharply.

“Yeah, we don’t do secrets in this team.” Jaime said, nodding.

“If there are more secrets, then I would’ve taken care of it with Batman personally with Damian.” Genevieve answered his question. “Now, go to sleep. You have training in the morning.”

The Titans groaned and mumbled as they walked into the hallway with Raven looking back to see Damian will be talking to Genevieve more about their current situation. “Genevieve, if Blackfire does betray her sister and us, should we all engage an attack on her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Genevieve replied reluctantly. “As I recall, she was much stronger the last time we fought her.”

“So, you’re suspecting she could be playing us from the very start. I’ll have a quick discussion with the rest of the team in the morning. What are you going to be doing?” Damian asked his tutor.

“I don’t know. But all I know is I have to stick close to you and the others. It will be fine.” Genevieve assured him. “No one will get hurt this time, Damian. Flash and Constantine saved this timeline and you get to spend your entire life with Raven.”

Damian was caught off guard when Genevieve could tell what he was concerned of. And she assured him that everything will be different in this timeline. They could continue their lives. Yet they might have another threat on Earth. “I just don’t want things to end.”

“Me either, Damian. Now get some rest. Sleep. You need it. There will no classes tomorrow.” Genevieve said in a soft tone as she went to get her things on the couch. “You’ll need to save up your strength.”

Damian nodded and then went to his room where Raven was waiting for him. But before he walked off to his room, he turned to Genevieve. “Well, when I first met you, I have a feeling that you might have secrets as well.”

Genevieve crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him slightly. “My secrets are no longer with me. I am no longer allied with the bad guys as you were trying to hack into my computer not long ago in our study room.”

Damian was caught by her and she was really good as his older brother would say. She is a professional spy and she had been trained strictly. “I apologise for my intentions in hacking into your computer.”

“And putting a tracker on my quiver?” Genevieve asked.

“Eh, not so much.” Damian grinned.

“You are so his son. Damian, I assure you. I am no longer the same spy you once heard about from Dick.” Genevieve assured him. “I had quit that life with my grandfather and your father helping me.”

(~)

Damian pondered over Genevieve’s words in his head as he went in his shared room with Raven. He took off his mask and then changed into his normal clothes. He glanced over at his beloved who was waiting for him on their bed. “Genevieve suggests that we all should prepare for the worst.”

“And you are concerned.” Raven pointed out.

“Yes.” Damian said sitting down on their bed. He looked at his photo, a picture of him, his father, Dick, Jason, Kate, Barbara, and Alfred. He had lost his family and friends during the Apokolips, he wasn’t going to lose his only love.

“Damian, everything will be fine. We got each other.” Raven smiled to assure him as he put her strand of dark black hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He smiled gratefully to have her by his side and kissed her deeply on the lips with her wrapping her arms around him and laid back down on their bed.

(~)

Genevieve went back to her apartment and saw Roy was waiting for her by her door. She sighed tiredly and then kicked him in the stomach. He groaned painfully and held his stomach, looking up at Genevieve who smirked at him.

“Why would you do that?” Roy hissed in pain.

“Because I wanted to do that ever since you left.” Genevieve replied with a grin and got her keys out. “So, why are you here?”

“Came looking for you. Heard you went to investigate that spaceship of Blackfire.” Roy replied putting his hands in his pockets.

“Let me guess, my grandfather told you.” Genevieve said as they went in her apartment.

“Yup. He tells me everything though.” Roy smirked at her as she rolled her eyes and placed her items in the cupboards. “Let me help.”

Genevieve just stayed quiet and then let him with the groceries until her phone buzzed and Nightwing and Luke needed her. She raised her eyebrow thinking Kate would be there as well, but she wasn’t it. Maybe it’s about her. She turned to Roy who was looking at her items. “You really eat these?”

“They are for my grandfather. He needs it.” Genevieve said. “Also, I am needed.”

“You are sure busy. I should come along.” Roy suggested with Genevieve groaning in annoyance.

“Sometimes, you are just so annoying.” Genevieve muttered as she got into clean clothes and hopped in her car with Roy and decided to let him come along so he’ll stop bugging her. They had arrived in the Batcave, greeted by Alfred.

“Hi, grandfather. I got you the food ingredient you might need.” Genevieve smiled.

“Thank you, my dear. Now Master Dick and Luke are upstairs and, ah, Master Roy, it is good to see you.” Alfred greeted warmly with Genevieve crossing her arms. She knew Roy wanted to see Alfred in his good healing condition. At least, they are getting along.

Then Luke came by her side looking at the legendary Speedy. Also known as Red Arrow. “He is real?”

“Yup.”

“You two were a thing?” Luke asked.

“Luke!”

“Sorry, just wanted to know. You seemed very tensed around the guy.” Luke pointed out. Then Dick came to Genevieve’s side and put his arm around her with a grin, making her even more annoyed. Luke went to introduce himself to Red Arrow while Dick was talking to Genevieve.

“The reason why I called you here is that Kori will be staying with me in the Manor for now. I need you to watch over the Titans.” Dick said.

“I can do that. So, what about my apartment?” Genevieve asked.

“You can still keep it. Bruce and I are taking care of the bills. You can stay in Kori’s old room and that why you can keep an eye on Blackfire.” Dick explained.

“That’s…. not actually a bad idea. But if I do needed time alone, I can go back to the apartment. And plus, Damian will be having his tutor lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays.” Genevieve noted. “He would have plenty of time to with his team as well.”

“Good. Damian and I will keep tabs with each other. You too.” Dick said, patting her on the shoulder and then Selina came into the cave to see Genevieve.

“Hello, sweetheart. It has been a while since I had seen you.” Selina smiled warmly at the young woman and hugged her. “How’s Damian?”

“He is good. He is really a surprising kid.” Genevieve chuckled.

“I’ll say. Like father, like son. You can’t miss him.” Selina laughed softly and then frowned. “You also got hurt during a battle.”

“It was just a bruise and cut. Nothing more.” Genevieve said to her as she rubbed her arms.

“Bruce and Alfred would’ve wanted you to be careful.” Selina pointed out. “We’re a family, Gene. We needed to make sure you are okay out of your hero life or whatever.”

Genevieve looked over at her grandfather and sighed. “How is he?”

“He is doing fine. Bruce is letting him have a few days off this week and next week. I have been doing all the stuff around the Manor. I even asked Damian if he could come along his lady friend of his.” Selina smirked and heard her husband was coming down.

“Hello, Gen. How are you? And how is Damian?” Bruce asked with a smile to greet his honorary niece.

“I’m fine, thank you Bruce. And Damian is, well… Damian. He is a good kid. I suppose to can teach him a few things.” Genevieve replied. “Also, you two are so alike.”

“He is my son after all.” Bruce grinned with Selina smiling fondly.

“Hey, Genevieve we got you something.” Luke called out to her with Selina putting her arm around her shoulder.

“I managed to get something for you, sweetheart.” Selina winked at her with a smile.

“You mean you’ve stolen it?” Genevieve asked in a deadpanned tone with Selina slumping down with a frown, thinking Genevieve might not like her gift and she must admit. She didn’t steal it.

Bruce chuckled and then placed a hand on her back. “Just see what we all have given you. Except for Roy here.” Genevieve knew Bruce can be a little bit protective her when it comes to her love life. And with all of the lectures she has been given, she was not to go anywhere near Roy when she was a Titan.

Dick and Luke got out a canister with Genevieve looking at it in confusion. Her grandfather came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “You deserve it, darling.”

Genevieve looked at the canister in confusion until the light lit up with the covers falling down and saw her new uniform. She stood in shock to see her new uniform placed inside. It resembled a white and black tiger. “You can’t be serious.” Genevieve smirked at Selina who stood by her side with a grin.

“Oh, I’m serious, sweetheart. Dick even made some adjustments and I talked to Alfred about you being back as a crime fighter.” Selina replied with a smirk.

“So, now I am joining the Bat-Family? Oh, goody.” Genevieve said but had a smile on her face. “But thank you. But Grandpapa, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I had a talk with Master Bruce and Miss Kyle about this and they said that they are more than welcome to take you under their wing.” Alfred replied.

Genevieve looked at Bruce who smiled her softly. “It’s yours now.”

“How about my old one?” Genevieve asked.

“I threw it away.” Dick replied with a smile and Genevieve looked at him surprised. “What? It’s really old and you don’t really need it anymore, right?” The young woman raised an eyebrow and then sighed as she slapped him on the head. “OW!”

“I still need to keep that suit, but you instead threw it away.” Genevieve pointed out with a glare on her face with Roy and Luke snickering at the sight of Dick and Genevieve bickering, just like the old days.

(~)

The next morning in the Tower, Genevieve was watching over the team’s training with Blackfire watching in curiosity. She looked closely until Damian came in the training room. “Hey, sleepyhead, where have you been?” Raven chuckled as she flew in front of him. He looked tired and drained, she played a little bit with his bedhead, which made Damian growling softly and swatted her hand away playfully.

“I wasn’t able to sleep. So, I decided to do some research. Some study.” Damian replied with a yawn as he gave Genevieve his work he had done.

“Oh, Damian, you didn’t have to do it.” Genevieve smiled, was touched that Damian had done his task she had given him before Blackfire’s arrival.

“I wanted to give much more depth into the story I am writing.” Damian said as he looked at his teammate’s progress as well as Raven, while Genevieve was looking over the papers, he had written with Blackfire looking over her shoulder curiously.

“You made it up to 12 pages?” Genevieve smiled, impressed with his hard work. I was able to make it up to 10 pages when I was just about your age. Great work.”

Damian looked at his mentor who smiled at him proudly and then heard Beast Boy yelping in pain and landed on the floor with his tooth knocked down. Tara went to his side, looking to see if he was alright after getting knocked down on the floor. Blackfire drifted to see how he is. Genevieve was definitely seeing the difference from Blackfire, but she still holds suspicion she might betray them. Again.

“You still don’t think she is innocent?” Damian asked.

Genevieve looked at her student and then looked back at Blackfire. “I don’t know. She seemed innocent.”

“I do sense something in her but, I couldn’t make it out.” Raven said as she looked at her boyfriend worriedly.

“We will see when the time comes.” Genevieve said to the two Titans. She had announced training was over and she let the Titans take a rest for the day. Tara helped Garfield up and walked beside him to the kitchen to get him an ice pack for his cheek with Jaime and Jon getting some snacks to eat. Donna was helping to get some ice out for her friend.

Genevieve and Raven got out some lunch with Blackfire who sat on a chair. “You know what we all should do?” Blackfire asked.

“Uh, eat?” Genevieve suggested as she nearly cracked a jar of cookies with her bare hand.

“Hmm, no, Gennie. We all should go to the park! To have fresh air!” Blackfire suggested with a smile with everyone agreeing and asked Genevieve to let them go to the park.

“Please, Genevieve! I would love to go out more often.” Donna pleaded with a desperate smile. Genevieve looked over at Damian who is the leader of the group and he looked at Gar and Jaime giving him the puppy dog eyes. He groaned in annoyance and looked over at Raven who smiled at him gently. He does wanted to spend time with Raven alone, but they also have to keep on eye on Blackfire.

“Fine! We can go.” Damian announced with the Titans and Blackfire cheering loudly in the dining room with Genevieve having this unamused look. Genevieve looked over at Damian who felt her gaze was on him. “Don’t say anything.”

“I didn’t say anything, kiddo. But I am thinking it.” Genevieve ruffled his hair. “You know I may not enjoy this but, it will give us more insight from Blackfire on who she really is in this timeline.”

“Precisely.” Damian nodded. “You’ll be thanking me later.”

“And you’ll be thanking me later for letting you spend the time with your lady friend.” Genevieve smirked making the young Wayne blushing hot red, before they left the Tower. 

(~)

Out in space, there was a ship not far from Earth was waiting on a signal. “How much longer?”

“We must be patient. Not until she gives the signal. The time will come when we take down the Titans once and for all.” Said one of the generals. The screen lit up, with the image of Blackfire and Starfire appeared. Seeing that their mission was to terminate them as well.


End file.
